


A Dangerous Ride

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid, Lou, and Jimmy are sent on a special run for the Army that turns dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

“Something sure smells good in here.”  Aloysius “Teaspoon” Hunter said as he came into the bunkhouse. His wizened face was reddened by the brisk walk he had taken from the jailhouse to the Pony Express waystation on the outskirts of Rock Creek, Nebraska. He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up on the pegs by the door, along with his hat and gun belt.   
“Supper will be ready in a few minutes.” Rachel Dunne, the housekeeper, told him from her position near the cook stove where she was stirring the contents of a large black kettle that perfumed the air with its savory fragrance.   
“What are you fixing Rachel?” asked Jesse James as he came into the bunkhouse behind the stationmaster with an armload of firewood. He carried it over to the box by the stove and dropped it inside and then peered curiously into the pot that Rachel was stirring. He reached into the pot to dip his finger in for a taste but had it smacked by Rachel.   
“Go wash up.” Rachel instructed the teenager as she began to slice a loaf of bread. “We’re having beef stew with all the fixings, biscuits, bread pudding and apple pie.”  
“Mmm…” William F. Cody murmured from his prone position on his bunk in one corner of the bunkhouse, where he had remained for most of the day once he had returned from an overnight run. ‘Sounds good, Rachel.”  
“Leave it to Cody to awaken right when supper was ready.” Noah Dixon remarked with a wide grin that lit up his dark face as he set aside his oil rag and whip, and walked over to the washbasin to clean up, before taking his seat at the table.   
Laughter filled the bunkhouse as the other members of the Pony Express family gathered around the long wooden table in preparation of eating the evening meal. As the blond headed rider took his seat at the table, he shot Noah a glare across it. Noah’s only response was to smile wider.   
The Kid and Louise McCloud were the last two riders to take their places at the table as Rachel began dishing up the stew and handing the bowls to Teaspoon, who passed them down the table. As soon as all of the bowls were filled, Rachel took her own seat, and the next few moments were spent in companionable silence as the makeshift family dived into their food.   
When Teaspoon had finished eating his slice of apple pie, he leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach appreciatively. “I need three riders to pick up a package from Fort Laramie.”   
“Three riders, Teaspoon? Isn’t that a bit much for a single package?” James Butler Hickok, “Jimmy” to his friends, asked.   
“It’s a very important package and I want more than one gun on it.” Teaspoon replied.   
“Can you tell us what’s in the package?” Buck Cross asked.   
“Nope. Only that it’s military. As you all know there has been a bit of trouble lately with carriers getting ambushed along the trails, and so the Army wants to try things differently. The lot of you has made a name for yourselves with being the best riders hereabouts so they sent me word so I can arrange it.”  
“I’ll go.” Jimmy said.  
“I’ll go, too.” Lou volunteered quickly, eager to get back in the saddle after her long recuperation.  
“No, you will NOT.” Kid responded automatically.   
Lou turned to look at him with a darkening expression on her face. After all they had worked out between them over the past several weeks; she certainly hadn’t expected to be having this argument with him again. “Why now, Kid? Don’t you think I’m capable of handling myself?”  
Kid saw the darkening expression on Lou’s face and knew he was treading on thin ice. He knew that if he didn’t watch his step, all the hard work the two of them had done in repairing their relationship would come tumbling down around his head. “Of course you are. It’s just that you’ve only just recovered and this will be your first time back in the saddle. Don’t you think maybe you should start out on a shorter ride?”  
Lou’s face lightened and she smiled softly at him. She knew how hard it had been for him to rein in his over-protectiveness and appreciated it.  “The doc gave me a clean bill of health when he was here this morning. He told me not to push myself too much and I intend to do just that.”  
“Teaspoon, I’d like to go, too.” Kid said, turning to the stationmaster.   
Lou arched an eyebrow at him.   
“That is if Lou and Jimmy are both okay with it.” Kid was quick to add.   
“Fine by me.” Jimmy agreed.  
The two riders exchanged a look across the table. It wasn’t so long ago when the two of them had been at each other’s throats. It was partially due to their competition for Lou’s affections that had chased Lou away from Rock Creek in the first place. In the past several weeks they had straightened out their differences, and had become close friends again.   
“I haven’t even agreed to let Lou go on this trip yet, and the two of you are already making plans.” Teaspoon cut in.   
Seven pairs of eyes were suddenly focused on him, as the six male riders readied themselves to defend Lou’s position as a Pony Express rider, and Lou stilled herself for battle against the stationmaster. She had expected Kid’s protest, but not Teaspoon’s.  
Teaspoon’s blue eyes settled on Lou’s slender form. Her dark hair had resumed its glossy shine, her pixie features had a healthy glow, and there was a happy light in her doe eyes. It made him smile to see Lou healthy and happy again after her prolonged sickness. Several weeks earlier Lou had discovered she was pregnant by Kid. Things between the two riders had been as bad as they could have been at the time and so Lou had left Rock Creek. A short time after she found out she was pregnant, Lou had started to get sick, and the sickness had grown increasingly worse as time passed.   
Kid, Jimmy, Buck, and Ike McSwain had rode out of Rock Creek to look for her and bring her home. Trouble was Lou hadn’t wanted to be found. Nor did she want to come back to Rock Creek with her fellow riders. She had acted so oddly, and looked so sickly, that Kid and Jimmy had taken it upon themselves to bring her home anyways. Especially since Teaspoon had given them the ultimatum not to return to Rock Creek without her.   
Lou had collapsed as soon as she had dismounted her horse, and subsequently lost their baby. Blood loss and infection had left Lou battling to stay with them for a time. It appeared to him now that she was finally healed, emotionally and physically.   
“Teaspoon, are you going to let me go on this ride?” Lou finally asked after a few moments.   
Teaspoon broke out of his reverie at the sound of Lou’s voice. There was a hopeful expression on her face as she waited for his answer. He glanced down the table at Rachel for her opinion. Rachel nodded slightly.   
“The three of you better get some sleep tonight. You leave at first light.” Teaspoon said at last.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Kid, Lou, and Jimmy rode out of the waystation when the sky overhead was just beginning to lighten. They rode in companionable silence until about noon when they stopped to eat the lunch Rachel had packed for them, and allow their horses to graze.  
Lou slid off Lightning’s back and felt her still weak legs protest. She grimaced at the pain that shot through her sore leg muscles, but was determined not to let it stop her from going through with the ride. She led Lightning down the embankment to the water’s edge so that the gelding could drink. She squatted down beside the creek herself, cupped her hands together and drank some of the cool water. After she had drunk her fill, she splashed some of it onto her face.  
“You okay, Lou?” Kid asked as he and Jimmy joined her on the embankment.   
“I’m fine.” Lou snapped defensively.    
She drew a deep breath, let it out slowly, and gave Kid an apologetic smile.  “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”  
Kid smiled. “It’s okay. I guess you can’t help responding that way after how many times I’ve asked you that question. It’s just that I love you so much Lou. The thought of losing you scares me into acting foolish.”  
Lou reached out and caressed his cheek.” I’m not going anywhere Kid.”  
Jimmy cleared his throat. “Hate to interrupt you two mooning over each other, but if we’re going to reach Ft. Laramie by night fall we need to eat and get moving again.”  
Lou stood up and moved to follow Jimmy back up the embankment to where he had laid out a small picnic for the three of them. Lou settled herself onto the blanket beside Jimmy, and Kid joined them a moment later. The next few minutes were spent in silence as the threesome ate the sandwiches and slices of apple pie that were a treat from the regular rations they carried on most rides.   
Lou gazed first at Kid, and then Jimmy in turn. She swallowed the bite of sandwich in her mouth. “I want the two of you to promise me something.”  
“What?” Kid asked.   
“Depends on what it is.” Jimmy remarked as he nibbled on the piece of pie he held in one gloved hand.   
“I want you to promise me that we will always be friends. No matter what happens in the future. I couldn’t bare it if I lost either of you.” Lou said.   
Kid and Jimmy exchanged looks. They had come a long way in repairing their friendship. Both knew that there might come a time in the future when they wouldn’t agree on something, and with impending War Between the States on the horizon, it could be a very real possibility that they might end up on opposing sides. But that was the future, and this was here and now. Sometimes all you could do is live for the day, and not think ahead.  
“I promise.” Kid said, taking one of her hands in his and giving it a squeeze.   
Lou returned the gesture and then lifted their clasped hands toward Jimmy. Jimmy looked from the clasped hands to Lou’s face and then onto Kid’s. A soft smile played across his lips as he reached out one of his hands and placed it over both of theirs.    
“I promise too.” He told them solemnly.   
*Thank you.*  Kid and Lou both mouthed to him, each telling him how much  they knew how hard it was for him to make such a promise.   
Jimmy hid the chuckle that crept into his throat in response to their nearly identical expressions by gruffly saying, “Come on, we best be on the move again.”  
He retracted his hand from over theirs and stood up. They filled their canteens up, led their horses back up the embankment to more solid ground, and then mounted them. Lou kicked Lightning into a gallop and led the way down the trail toward Ft. Laramie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
It was dusk by the time they arrived in Ft. Laramie. They made arrangements for two rooms at the hotel; one for Lou, and the other for Jimmy and Kid to share. The threesome made plans for dinner and then separated to go clean up. Lou couldn’t help wishing that she packed one of the few dresses or skirts she owned into her saddlebags as she stepped into a hot, soapy tub. Although the hot water was soothing to her aching muscles, she didn’t linger in taking care of her ablutions knowing that Kid and Jimmy would be waiting for her.   
She found Kid and Jimmy waiting in the lobby for her. Lou had to smile as she descended the stairs. Both had their hair slicked back from their faces, and were wearing clean shirts and denims. Kid and Jimmy both looked up as she descended the stairs, and flashed smiles at her in response to the one she showed them. The three riders enjoyed a simple, but good meal in the hotel restaurant, and then retired to their rooms for the night. Jimmy fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, but Kid lay awake thinking about Lou. It was just about that time when he heard a sound out in the hallway.   
He crept out of bed and moved toward the door in his stocking feet, pausing beside the bed post to remove his gun from its holster where he had placed it earlier, and continued to the door. He cocked his pistol just as someone came to a stop outside the door and waited. He heard a slight knock on the door, and then he heard his name spoken softly   
“Kid.”  
Kid eased the hammer back into place on his gun before opening the door. Lou stood in the doorway, dressed in her long johns and nothing else. She gazed up at him with an unspoken question in her doe eyes, and finding words difficult, she simply held out her hand to him.   
Kid placed his hand in hers, and closed the door quietly behind him as he allowed Lou to lead him into her room. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his mind was racing. He didn’t know what to say or how to act; too afraid was he to do anything that would send Lou running from him again.   
Lou finally found her voice “This…this isn’t what you might think it is Kid.”  
Kid smiled at her. “And what is it?”  
Lou flushed. “I’m…I’m not ready for us to ‘ride double’ again.”  
“We can take all the time that you want.” Kid assured her.  
“I, I was just thinking of you.” Lou said, “And the more I did, the more I wanted to sleep beside you with your arms wrapped around me.”  
“And here it was I was wishing I could hold you as we slept.” Kid told her.  
“You were?”  
“I was.”  
Lou moved toward him then. Kid opened his arms and Lou stepped into them. Kid wrapped his arms around her and held her. They stayed that way for a couple of moments before Lou drew away from him. She moved toward the bed and crawled into it, holding the quilt up for Kid. Kid slid into bed beside her. A few moments of shifting about ensued before they were settled into a comfortable position with Lou’s head resting on Kid’s chest and his arm around her. Before long both riders were asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four  
Jimmy was initially alarmed in the morning when he found Kid gone from their room, minus his boots and clothing. Then a thought struck him about the possibility of Kid’s whereabouts, and he’d gone about getting dressed and preparing for the day ahead. As he stood at the washstand combing his hair, Kid entered their room and immediately began to dress. He felt eyes upon him and looked over to see Jimmy grinning at him. Kid flushed.   
“It appears you and Lou are getting along rather well.” Jimmy commented.   
“All we did was sleep, Jimmy.” Kid told him.  “Lou isn’t ready for anything else.”  
“It is still a step in the right direction.” Jimmy pointed out. “I’m happy for you both.”  
“Are you?” Kid asked. “It wasn’t that long ago that you had romantic thoughts about Lou too.”  
Jimmy turned away from the mirror to look at him. “That’s true…I expect all of the boys could honestly say they have had thoughts regarding Lou too, but never would act upon them because of you. Lou’s special, Kid. Can’t fault the rest of us for seeing the same things that made you fall in love with her. Only difference with me is I didn’t care if you knew how I felt about her or not. I saw her hurting, and you were the cause of it, and I wanted her to know there were others interested.”  
Kid felt anger stir within him at Jimmy’s words, but he didn’t give in to it. He knew Jimmy wasn’t trying to goad him; he was only being honest. “How do you feel about her now?”  
“I love her.” Jimmy held up a hand to stave off Kid’s words. “Not in the way that you love her…at least not anymore. I thought I did, but now I’ve realized that the love I feel for her is more as a friend, a brother. Lou and I understand each other better than anyone else understands us.”   
“I’ve tried to understand you…” Kid said. “And Lou.”  
“You’re a great friend, Kid. What I said wasn’t meant to be a slight against you in any way. I was just telling you how things are between Lou and me, how they always will be from here on out.”  
“Thanks Jimmy.”  
The two riders finished getting ready and joined Lou out in the hallway. They ate a quick breakfast in the hotel restaurant before heading over to the Army’s CO’s Office to pick up the package they were suppose to deliver to Teaspoon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
“Hello. Can I help you?” An officer asked as Jimmy, Lou, and Kid entered the building.   
“We’re Pony Express riders here to pick up a package for Marshal Teaspoon Hunter in Rock Creek. “Jimmy said.   
“Just one moment.”  
The officer said and disappeared into an inner office. A few moments later he appeared with an older officer with graying temples, brown eyes, and strong bearing. In his hand he carried a large document sized package.   
“I’m Colonel John Seymour. Here is the package that needs to be delivered to Marshal Hunter. I don’t have to tell you how important it is that this gets to him as soon as possible.”  
“No, sir. Teaspoon filled us in on its importance.” Kid assured the colonel.   
“You can trust that we will get it to Teaspoon.” Lou added.  
The colonel handed the package to Jimmy. “You three best be on your way then.”  
Jimmy nodded and headed for the door with Lou and Kid following close behind him. Neither the colonel nor the three riders noticed the exchange of looks between two of the other officers in the room.   
The three riders moved to the livery where they had boarded Katie, Lightning, and Sundancer for the night. They didn’t talk as they saddled their horses, mounted them, and then headed out of town. They hadn’t ridden very far out of town when a shot rang out and Jimmy suddenly slumped forward in his saddle.   
“Jimmy!” Lou screamed, one hand going for her gun and the other reaching out to grab hold of the startled palomino’s reins, in order to keep Sundancer from bolting and tossing the injured Hickok to the ground.   
Kid spun Katie around, gun drawn, and prepared to provide gunfire for Lou and the injured Jimmy. “Find cover, Lou.”  
More gunshots began to rain down around them as Lou managed to slow both Lightning and Sundancer down. She jumped out of the saddle and led the two horses over to a copse of trees that would provide them some cover from their attackers. She helped Jimmy down from Sundancer’s back and onto the ground, relieved to have him coherent enough to help her somewhat. She tore her bandanna from around her neck and pressed it against his bloodied shirt, biting down on her bottom lip when he cried out in pain.   
“You’ll have to put pressure on this yourself, Jimmy. I have to help Kid.” Lou said as she turned her attention onto helping Kid fight whoever was shooting at them.   
Kid joined Lou and Jimmy in the copse of trees. “How is he?” he asked Lou.   
“He’ll live. “Jimmy quipped as he positioned himself beside Lou so that he could help shoot.   
“Jimmy, you need to keep a hand on your wound.” Lou protested.   
“Making sure we don’t all end up dead is more important.” Jimmy said, looking down the length of his weapon for a target to shoot at.   
Just then the sound of breaking twigs behind them had Kid and Lou both spinning around to fire.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
“Drop the guns or your friend is going to get another bullet…in the head.”   
A gun went off, shattering the piece of a tree trunk near Jimmy’s head. Kid and Lou looked at each other. Then very slowly they lowered their guns to the ground, even while Jimmy protested. Another bullet in the tree trunk by his head was persuasion enough for him to drop his guns as well.   
“Good. Now hand over that package you have and no one else will get hurt.” This time the voice was accompanied by a figure…the young officer who had told Colonel Seymour they had arrived.   
“It’s in the saddlebags on the palomino.” Lou told him, knowing Kid and Jimmy wouldn’t tell the officer the location of the package. She didn’t want to see if the officer would carry out his threat or not. She particularly wanted to keep both male riders around as long as she possibly could.   
The officer beckoned to one of his companions, who moved over to Sundancer and retrieve the package from Jimmy’s saddlebags.  
“Thanks so much for your cooperation.” The officer said, tipping his hat and disappearing from sight.   
 Jimmy grabbed up his guns and scrambled to his feet, shooting off a couple of rounds after the men that had ambushed them, but it was pointless. The soldiers had gotten away with the military package they had picked up in Ft. Laramie.   
Lou and Kid had both retrieved their guns as well, and while Kid rounded up Katie, Sundancer, and Lightning; Lou tended to Jimmy’s wound again. She removed Jimmy’s handkerchief from his pocket and used it to tie her soiled one into place over the wound in Jimmy’s shoulder.   
“How is he?” Kid asked.  
“Bullet went straight through, but he’s lost a lot of blood.” Lou replied.   
“He is right here, and he’s fine.” Jimmy said through gritted teeth. He struggled to stand up, but Lou stopped him with a hand on his uninjured arm.   
“Jimmy, you really shouldn’t move for awhile.”  
“Ain’t got any choice. We’ve got to go after them and get the package back.” Jimmy said.   
“Should we split up?” Lou suggested. “I can go with Jimmy back to Ft. Laramie so he can be tended to, while you trail the men. Soon as he’s being cared for, I’ll ride back out and try to catch up to you. Maybe bring a few soldiers with me since the Army should be fired up about getting that package back into the right hands.”  
Kid mused over her suggestion, but Jimmy was quick to argue. “I’m fine…I’ve had worse wounds than this before. I really don’t think it’s a good idea for only one of us to be following after those men. As desperate as they are, they will kill anyone who tries to stop them without even blinking an eye.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

”Jimmy’s right, Lou.” Kid said. “Splitting up is not an option. We’re just going to have to do what we can to keep Jimmy from losing too much blood, while we ride after those men.” 

“I suppose your right.” Lou reluctantly agreed. 

Kid and Lou worked together to patch up Jimmy the best they could, using their bandannas as a dressing and makeshift sling. Jimmy stoically sat through his friend’s trussing him up, gritting his teeth against the pain their endeavors caused him. When they were finished, Kid and Lou gave Hickok a couple of moments to rest, before assisting him onto Sundancer’s back, and then mounted their own horses. 

“We’re going to have to travel at a fast pace if we have any hope of catching up to them.” Kid said once all three riders were astride their steeds. 

“You sure you’re up for this Jimmy?’ Lou cast their injured friend a worried look. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Hickok said impatiently. “I’ll keep up. Let’s just get going.” 

Kid and Lou exchanged doubtful looks, but took Jimmy at his word. All three riders kicked their horses into motion down the road in the direction the fake soldiers had taken when they departed a short time earlier. All three knew they had some serious riding to do if they had any hopes of catching up to the men who had stolen the important military package from them. 

The trio of riders rode as if the devil was on their heels, eager to close the distance between them and the fake soldiers. The hot sun beat down on all three, plastering their clothing to their bodies.Perspiration streamed down Hickok’s face and its salty moisture stung his eyes. He gingerly grasped the reins with his left hand, long enough to swipe his right hand over his stinging eyes, before switching back to his right hand. 

 

He fought not to cry out every time fiery hot pain sliced through his injured shoulder, as he was jostled about in his saddle, as Sundancer nimbly maneuvered over rocks or other obstacles in their path, as the palomino followed closely on Katie’s heels. Kid had taken the lead, with him and Sundancer following behind, with Lou bringing up the rear on Lightning. He didn’t like the order they rode in, unused to not being the one out in front or behind, covering his friends, instead of them watching his back. 

He could feel Lou’s concerned gaze upon his back as they rode, and hated that she was worrying about him. She had been through so much in recent months, that he didn’t want her to go through anything else on his account. He would just have to buck up against the pain he was experiencing, and not give his fellow riders any reason to stop to check on him, until they had tracked down the outlaws. 

The sooner they did so, the faster they could reclaim the Army package that had been stolen from them, and deliver it to Teaspoon back in Rock Creek.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jimmy knew he was losing his battle to stay upright on his horse. He could feel the weakening of his body, and felt it shift to the side with every galloping stride Sundancer made. The pounding in his head had grown worse as the day wore on, and along with his fever, headache, and the constant pain of his wound, he now felt a fine tremor running through his body. Loathe that he was to admit it, he was losing his battle against his weakening body, and felt darkness rapidly encroaching on his awareness. 

“He’s going over!” Lou cried out to Kid, when she saw Jimmy slump suddenly to the side.

She spurred Lightning toward Sundancer, reaching out for her wounded friend, but her fingers just missed grabbing onto the right sleeve of his coat, as he toppled off the palomino and onto the hard ground with a sickening thud that made her cringe. 

“Jimmy!”

As she reined Lightning to a halt, dismounted, and ran to Hickok’s side, Lou saw Kid wheel Katie around in time to catch hold of Sundancer’s reins, abruptly stopping the palomino’s charge down the trail they had been riding on in pursuit of the men they were chasing. 

“Jimmy!” Lou cried out again, as she fell to her knees beside his too still form. 

When she got no immediate response, Lou felt panic flood over her, and she non too gently, gave him a little shake. 

Jimmy let out an agonized groan and Lou breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes scanned over the back of his head and couldn’t see any fresh wounds from his fall. She hoped the front part of him looked the same way when she turned him over. 

“I have to turn you over Jimmy.”

Hickok didn’t respond, but emanated a loud moan, as she carefully turned him over onto his back. His face was flushed and moist with perspiration that ran down the sides of his head and into his damp dark hair. She pushed aside the front of his jacket, and felt her eyes widen with alarm as she took in the soaked, redden state of her bandanna, which she had tied over Jimmy’s wound, earlier that day. 

“How is he?” Kid asked as he knelt down beside her. 

“Not good.” Lou turned worried eyes on him. “He’s losing too much blood, and I think he’s running a fever too.” 

“Damn.” Kid muttered under his breath. “There’s no way he can ride like this.”

“I know.” Lou agreed. “We’re going to have to find somewhere we can hole up, so Jimmy can get some rest. One of us will have to stay with him, while the other goes in search of a healer or a doctor.” 

“I know you’re right, but I don’t like it.” Kid said. “ See what you can do for Jimmy now, while I scout around for a place for the two of you to stay in while I go for help.” 

“Alright.” 

Kid set Jimmy’s canteen onto the ground beside her, and then cut up his clean long john shirt for Lou to use as bandages. Then he mounted Katie and took off to the scout the area for them to take Jimmy. 

Lou wet a piece of cloth with the lukewarm water from Jimmy’s canteen, and dabbed the perspiration and grime off her wounded friend’s face. His eyelids flickered, but did not open. Next she dribbled a let a little of it water into his mouth. She watched as his lips twitched, then parted slightly to allow the trickle to slide inside. 

She moved on to caring for his wound, hating every minute of it, as even the gentlest touch she used caused Jimmy pain. By the time Kid had returned to tell her that he had found a place for them to take Jimmy, she was near tears. 

Seeing anyone she cared about in pain was always hard, but knowing that there wasn’t much more she could do for Jimmy than she already was, bothered her greatly. She willingly accepted a comforting hug from Kid, whose own face was lined with worry.

Then she stubbornly drew away, wiped the tears from her face, and assisted the Virginian in getting their injured friend back onto his horse. Kid mounted Sundancer, behind Jummy, allowing Hickok to rest against him, as he took control of the palomino’s reins. Lou mounted Lightning, and holding onto Katie’s reins, followed Kid across the rough terrain toward the small cave Kid had found in the nearby hillside. 

Once Jimmy and Lou were settled comfortably into the cave, with filled canteens from the stream running along the base of the hillside, and enough wood for Lou to make a fire that night, and Lightning and Sundancer pinned up in the back of the cave, happily munching on grass from the hillside, Kid set off on Katie to go find help for their wounded friend.


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Kid reined Katie to a stop, removed his hat, wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, before replacing his hat on his head. Next he unhooked his canteen from where it hung on his saddle, uncorked the top, and took a long swallow of the now lukewarm water inside. 

He had been riding for over an hour, in an area that he wasn’t too familiar with. When on a ride, he usually stayed on whatever trail he happened to be on, and didn’t stray far from it. This time he had, because Jimmy was injured, and he knew that the closest known settlement was Salt Rock, and it was still another hour or so down the trail. 

Jimmy needed help now. The bullet needed to be removed and the wound stitched up. He and Lou had bound it up as good as they could, to staunch the blood flow, but it wasn’t a permanent fix. He didn’t even want to think about what could happen to Jimmy if infection set in. 

He stubbornly shoved his worried thoughts aside as he set Katie into motion once again. He rode for another half hour before he caught sight of a spiral of smoke twisting its way toward the sky. Smoke meant fire, and hopefully whoever had started the fire would be friendly. 

As he drew closer to the area in which the smoke appeared to be originating, Kid saw a small grouping of log buildings nestled among some trees. He made out a cabin, barn, and outhouse. A corral was set on one side of the barn, and a garden patch on the other. 

On the side of the cabin nearest him, two tepees were set out back of it, shrouded mostly by the trees surrounding them. Three young bronze skinned boys, dressed in buckskin breeches and nothing else, were playing in front of the cabin. 

When he rode up into the yard, all three boys stopped playing, and turned startled dark eyes toward him. One, slightly taller, and therefore he assumed the eldest of the trio, started yelling in oddly accented Kiowa, telling his elder’s that a white man was outside. 

Two men, one white with copper hair, and the other with bronze skin and ebony hair, dressed in buckskins and carrying rifles, burst out of the cabin and pointed their weapons at him. 

“You are trespassing on private land Mister.” The white man said in oddly accented English. “What do you want?” 

“I’m Kid. I ride for the Pony Express.” Kid held his hands up and away from his own gun, as he explained in a mixture of verbal Kiowa and sign language that he was looking for some help. 

Both men lowered their rifles. 

“My name’s Jon O’Brian.” The white man introduced himself first, then nodded toward his companion. “This is Stone Thrower. He’s my brother-in-law. You don’t look injured to me.” 

“I’m not the one who’s hurt, my friend is. Some men pretending to be soldiers ambushed us leaving Ft. Kearney.” Kid told them. “My friend got shot while when we were defending ourselves.” 

“Where is your friend now?” Stone Thrower asked. 

“I left him in the care of our friend in a cave some distance from here.” Kid was reluctant to give the men Jimmy and Lou’s exact location until they agreed to help them. 

“We will help you.” Another male voice said quietly from somewhere out of Kid’s view. 

He whipped his head to the left to see an older Kiowa man in a cotton tunic and buckskin breeches standing at the corner of the cabin. Kid assumed he must have come from one of the two teepees he had seen when he rode up. He had wizened features and his dark eyes burned with wisdom. He reminded Kid of Teaspoon. 

“This is my father, Wise Crow.” Stone Thrower told Kid. “He is a revered Medicine Man of our people.”

“Thank you.” Kid thought the name suited the older man. “Any help you are willing to give my friend, I will be grateful for.” 

“I will go with Wise Crow.” Stone Thrower informed his brother-in-law. “Snow Deer is close to her time and you need to stay here.”

“Aye, I am.” Jon agreed. “While you and Wise Crow prepare for your journey, I’ll take Kid inside for a cup of coffee.” 

Wise Crow and Stone Thrower turned toward the trail leading up to the two tepees Kid had seen at the back of the cabin, when he rode up. Kid followed Jon inside the cabin, hoping that the other two men would hurry in their preparations. He felt a growing urgency to get back to the cave where he had left Lou with Jimmy. 

He didn’t know how long Jimmy could last without more care than what he and Lou could give him. He didn’t know what kind of medicine Wise Crow knew or whether it would work for Jimmy, but he was hoping that it would.   
Kid smiled as he caught sight of the three little boys he’d seen in the yard earlier, standing defensively in front of each one of the three women seated around a finely carved table. Two of them he guessed were in their mid-twenties, while the other woman was much older. All three were Kiowa, and very beautiful. 

Jon spoke a few words of reassurance in rapid Kiowa, and the three little boys, relaxed their protective stances. One of the younger women eased herself into a standing position by the table, a welcoming smile on her face, and a slender hand resting on her rather large stomach. 

Jon moved immediately to her side. He kissed her quickly, before slipping a supportive arm around her waist. “Kid, this is my wife Snow Deer, Stone Thrower’s wife Shy Elk, and my mother-in-law, Shining Star.” 

Jon introduced the three women first, and then named each of the three boys as his son Little Wolf, and nephews Running Buffalo and Soaring Eagle. 

“Hello.” Kid addressed the three women together. 

“You are welcome here Kid.” Snow Deer said in softly spoken English. “Sit. I will bring you food and drink.” 

“No.” Jon spoke gently, but firmly to her. “You should rest. I will pour coffee for me and Kid, while Shy Elk fetches us something to eat.” 

A flicker of something flitted across Snow Deer’s face, before her beautiful features smoothed out again. It was very similar to a look he had seen Lou get when she was trying not to let her temper get the best of her. Kid watched in fascination as Snow Deer stared silently up into her husband’s face a moment, before saying, “ I will do as you wish.” 

Jon kissed her again, and then helped her back into the chair she had previously vacated. He gestured for Kid to sit as well, and then went over to the large fireplace that took up most of the far wall. 

Shy Elk rose immediately from her place at the table, and went to join Jon near the fireplace. As Kid sat down,he saw Shy Elk crouch down in front of it and dish spoonfuls of whatever was cooking in a large iron kettle, into carved wooden bowls. 

Jon placed a mug of coffee in front of Kid, bringing the rider’s attention back to the conversation going on at the table. Jon was filling the three women in on the impending departure of Stone Thrower and Wise Crow. Both Shining Star and Snow Deer had returned to their previous tasks, before Kid’s arrival. Snow Deer was fashioning a baby garment out of tanned hide and sinew, while Shining Star was weaving a basket. 

“You like?” Shining Star asked Kid, after catching him watching her as she worked.   
“Yes.” Kid admitted. 

Shining Star smiled at him and continued her weaving. Shy Elk placed a bowl of what appeared to be stew, in front of him. He thanked her and was rewarded with a shy smile. As the tantalizing aroma of the stew reached his nostrils, Kid realized just how hungry he was. He dug into it eagerly. 

As he ate, he listened to the quiet conversation between Jon and his mother-in-law, as they discussed different weaving patterns, with Snow Deer commenting every now and then. Shy Elk didn’t rejoin them at the table, but instead busied herself with seeing to it Little Wolf, Running Buffalo, and Soaring Eagle had eaten their fill of stew. 

Kid was just finishing his stew, when the door opened, and the two Kiowa men entered. They dropped their bedrolls, packs, and canteens by the door, before moving to their wives’ sides. Both couples conversed quietly for a few moments, while the two Kiowa men ate some of the delicious stew Shy Elk had prepared for them. 

When Wise Crow finally announced that he had Stone Thrower were ready to leave, Kid was relieved. All three men were accompanied outside by Jon, the three women, and three young boys, as they mounted their respective steeds. Kid turned Katie around, and with a brief wave to those on the porch, kicked her into motion. Soon she was streaking across the prairie toward the cave where he had left Lou with an injured Hickok.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Lou crouched down beside Jimmy, her dark eyes worried. His face was flushed and perspiration dotted his forehead. She lay a hand against his brow and his heated flesh nearly burned her palm. She knew fever was a warning sign that meant infection had likely set in his wounded shoulder. 

She wet a strip of cloth torn from the extra undershirt Hickok had carried in his saddlebags, with lukewarm water from one of their canteens, and placed it on Jimmy’s head. Jimmy’s pain filled eyes fluttered open and he gazed up at her. 

‘Sorry Jimmy. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Lou apologized. 

“How long have I been out?” He asked. 

“For about an hour this time.” Lou informed him. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been shot.” He gave her a wry smile. 

Lou averted her gaze at his words. She didn’t him to see just how worried she was about him. All he needed to be thinking about was staying strong until Kid arrived with help. He didn’t need to be worrying about her too. 

“Lou?” 

“I’m fine Jimmy.” Lou forced herself to meet his pain filled eyes. “Want some water?” 

Jimmy nodded. 

Gently, she slid one arms under his head, and lifted the still open canteen to his parched lips. Jimmy obediently swallowed a mouthful, then another, before Lou removed the canteen from his lips. She lowered Jimmy’s head back onto the pillow made out of his coat, and then screwed the cap back onto the canteen. 

“Don’t worry Lou. I’m sure Kid found someone to help us and is on his way back now.” Jimmy told her. 

“Sure he is.” Lou agreed. “Try and get some more rest.” 

“I will if you settle down beside me.” Jimmy coaxed. 

Lou settled on the hard ground of the cave, her back resting against the carved rock wall, and her legs stretched out in front of her. Jimmy lifted his uninjured hand and Lou intertwined her fingers through his. Silence fell between them as Jimmy drifted back to sleep, his breathing more labored than it had been earlier. 

Lou closed her eyes against a sudden flood of tears. She had done her best to make Jimmy as comfortable as possible. Now all she had to do was wait and pray that Kid returned soon with someone who could fix their injured friend.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
Lou’s eyes snapped open. She glanced wildly around, momentarily disoriented by her unfamiliar surroundings, before her eyes settled on an all too still Jimmy. Panic flooded through her as she hastily bent forward and pressed two fingers against Hickok’s lips. Relief flooded through her when she felt the puff of air escape from between Jimmy’s lips. 

Now that she was fully awake, she could actually hear his breathing again. And then she heard something else as well: rapid sound of horses approaching. Lou had her gun in her hand, before she had even risen to her feet. 

She hurried over to the opening of the cave, plastering herself against the cold, sharp edged wall, where she had the best view of anyone entering it. With her heart pounding, she listened intently as the sound of hoofbeats grew louder,and then suddenly stopped altogether. 

Lou tensed up, cocking her gun, and waited as she could now hear the distinct sound of at least one pair of boots scuffling along the heard packed dirt leading up to the cave entrance. She saw the shadow of a man appear on the curved rock wall across from her, and she froze with her gun trained on it. 

“Lou?” 

Kid’s voice saying her name, brought instant relief flooding through Lou. She holstered her gun and flung herself at him the moment he came into view. Kid rocked back a step as Lou’s diminutive form came in contact with his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight, as she struggled not to give into the tears that threatened to fall. 

“I’m so glad you’re back!” 

“Me too. I’ve brought help with me.” Kid told her. 

Lou drew back quickly, her dark eyes wide as she caught sight of Kid’s two Indian companions. 

“Lou, this is Wise Crow. He is a Kiowa Medicine Man.” Kid introduced his companions to her. “ This is Stone Thrower, Wise Crow’s son. They’re here to help Jimmy.” 

Lou eyed the two men warily. She didn’t know whether Indian medicine would help Jimmy, but realized they didn’t have any other option. Jimmy needed help now, and there weren’t any doctors nearby. Kid seemed to think Wise Crow could help their injured friend, and she trusted him. 

“Jimmy’s over here.” 

Lou led Kid and the two Kiowas over to where Jimmy lay fitfully sleeping. Wise Crow and Stone Thrower lowered their packs to the dirt floor of the cave and began rummaging in them. Kid and Lou knelt down on the opposite side of their injured friend, out of Wise Crow’s way, but close by enough to help care for Jimmy if asked. 

“Jimmy?” Kid gave his friend a gently shake. He hated to wake him, but knew it was important that Jimmy was aware of who he had brought back with him to help him. He didn’t want to think of what would happen if Jimmy was suddenly startled awake and saw two unknown Indians bent over him. 

Pain filled gray eyes fluttered open and gazed up at him. Jimmy moistened his dry lips. “Kid.” 

“I brought help with me Jimmy.” Kid explained. He gestured toward Wise Crow and Stone Thrower. “Their Kiowa like Buck. Wise Crow is a medicine man. He’s going to fix you up.” 

Jimmy’s eyes passed over the two Kiowas, before focusing on Kid’s face once again. He knew he was in no condition to oppose the two Indians helping him, and trusted both Kid and Lou to step in on his behalf if they suspected the two Kiowas of trying to harm him, instead of heal him. “Alright.” 

“Stay with him.” Kid told Lou. “While I help Wise Crow and Stone Thrower with their preparations.” 

Lou nodded. She sat down beside Jimmy and took his hand in hers. Soon there was a small fire burning in the cave. Stone Thrower shoved the blade of a wicked looking knife in the embers, and there was also a small pot with a pungent concoction of herbs simmering in them as well. 

The three riders watched as Wise Crow first prepared himself for tending to Jimmy, by chanting and burning the twisted bundle of sage he had pulled out of his pack. They knew from Buck that sage was used in many sacred rituals, including medicinal ones. 

Next Wise Crow moved to stand over Jimmy, using a feather to fan the smoke from the sage toward him, and continued his chanting. Jimmy watched the elder Kiowa’s action with a mixture of wariness and curiosity. It was the first time he had ever had an Indian chant over him, but he reckoned if the older Kiowa was petitioning his God on his behalf, he supposed it couldn’t hurt anything. 

“Now we are ready to begin.” Wise Crow crouched down beside Jimmy. He spoke in English so that the injured young man could understand what he was going to do. 

He made a gesture toward Stone Thrower. His son filled a mug with some of the brewing liquid and handed it to his father. Wise Crow took it and motioned for Kid to raise Jimmy’s head enough so that he could drink. 

“This is Willow Bark Tea. It help with pain and fever.Drink.” Wise Crow held the cup to Jimmy’s lips. 

Jimmy’s nose wrinkled up and he made a face as he sipped some of the hot, bitter liquid. He did not complain though. Wise Crow smiled and handed the cup back to his son. 

“Help lay him flat.” 

Lou and Kid helped Jimmy slide into a more prone position the cave floor. Then Wise Crow went to work. He removed the blood soiled makeshift bandage Lou had made from Hickok’s wounded shoulder. A little blood welled up as he peeled the cloth free from the bullet wound. The skin around the wound was reddened and puffy, an inclination to all of them that it was in its first stages of infection. 

With Kid’s help, Wise Crow rolled Jimmy over so that he could see the back of his shoulder. A larger wound showed where the bullet had gone through his shoulder. While Kid held Jimmy steady, Wise Crow gently probed around the hole, frowning as he detected a dark spot below the skin on one side of the wound. 

With nimble fingers, Wise Crow felt around the wound, eliciting a moan from Jimmy. Wise Crow gave the younger man a compassionate look. ““Bullet gone, but piece inside. Need to remove. Hurt much.” 

“Do what you must.” Jimmy said through gritted teeth, as just being rolled over onto his side, had doubled the pain he was already experiencing. 

“Hold in place.” Wise Crow told Kid. 

Kid nodded and got a better grip on Jimmy,while Wise Crow directed his son to hold the injured young man’s legs. Next he instructed Lou to bring him the knife that Stone Thrower had placed in the fire’s embers. Lou handed the knife to Wise Crow, then returned to her earlier spot beside Kid. She took Jimmy’s free hand in hers once again and told him to squeeze it if he needed to. 

Once he was certain Kid and Stone Thrower had a good grip on Jimmy, Wise Crow said, “I dig out now.”

Jimmy nodded as the elder Kiowa set to work digging out the piece of bullet that remained behind when the fake soldier’s bullet had passed through his shoulder. Jimmy ground his teeth tighter together, against the pain of the red hot knife probing his wound, feeling tears flood his eyes. His fingers clenched Lou’s as he fought to keep himself still, praying that Wise Crow would find the bullet fragment quickly, and pull it free from his shoulder. 

Lou turned her head away.Tears ran freely down her face.She felt Jimmy’s fingers clamp around her own, causing pain to arc through her hand, but she didn’t utter a word in protest or try to pull away. She just held tight to his hand and hoped that Wise Crow worked quickly. 

Kid felt his stomach turn over as he watched Wise Crow did around in Jimmy’s bloodied flesh for the elusive fragment. He felt every moan Jimmy made right down to his soul, and didn’t know who was more relieved, Jimmy or him, when Wise Crow proudly displayed the bloodied fragment held between two fingers, to them all. 

Wise Crow discarded the fragment and began lathering a brownish-green pungent mixture in and around the wound. Stone Thrower released Jimmy’s legs and pulled out some clean strips of cotton out of his father’s pack, and handed it to the older man. He pressed it over the wound and told Kid to hold it in place. Then Wise Crow lathered more of the mixture onto the hole in the front part of Jimmy’s shoulder. When he was finished with applying the salve, Kid and Lou helped wrap more cloth around Jimmy’s wounded shoulder and torso, fixing it in place with some strips of buckskin. 

While Wise Crow rose to pour some more Willow Bark Tea into the mug, Kid and Lou eased Jimmy into a more comfortable position. He was sweating profusely, his face reddened with exertion and pain. Lou grabbed a canteen and gave him a few sips of water, before once again wetting the cloth she had been using to cool his face. As she ran the cool cloth over his red face, Jimmy rewarded her with a slight smile. The tears that had been threatening to fall while Wise Crow worked on him, spilled onto her cheek, and she scrambled hastily to her feet, and strolled quickly toward the cave entrance. 

“Go after her.” Jimmy told Kid, who was already rising to do just that, as Wise Crow crouched beside him. 

“Drink more, then you rest.” Wise Crow ordered Jimmy. 

Jimmy grimaced at the thought of drinking more of the foul tasting liquid, but if it helped eased his fever and pain enough for him to rest, then he was willing to suffer through drinking it. 

“Rest now.” Wise Crow told him, once he was satisfied that the injured rider had drunk enough the medicinal liquid. 

Trusting that Kid would take care of both him and Lou, Jimmy found himself obligingly doing what the elder Kiowa had instructed him to do. His eyes slowly closed and his pain eased and before long he was sound asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lou stood just outside the entrance to the cave, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, as she softly cried. Seeing Jimmy in so much pain was hard enough, but hearing his painful cries and moans were even worse. 

It had taken everything in her not scream at Wise Crow to stop tormenting her friend. The only thing stopping her from doing it was knowing the elder Kiowa was the only one who could help Jimmy. There was no doctors for miles around or else Kid would have brought one back with him. 

“Lou?” 

“I’m alright Kid.”

Her response was automatic and they both knew it. She wasn’t fine and they both knew that too. Kid didn’t say anything else, he just waited. After only a moment’s hesitation, Lou turned into Kid’s waiting arms. 

Kid held her as she cried. He wouldn’t say it aloud, but he was glad that Lou hadn’t been shot. Not that he wished Jimmy was. If he had his way, neither of the two people the closest to him, would ever be hurt. He would rather it be him than either of them. 

They remained hugging for several moments while Lou got her emotions under control. When she did, she drew out of Kid’s arms and used the backs of her hands to wipe the tears from her eyes and face. 

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t be. Jimmy’s our best friend. We both love him and it’s hard to see him in such pain.” Kid said softly. 

Lou smiled. Wasn’t so long ago that Kid might have been a little jealous of her reaction to seeing Jimmy in pain. Not that Kid didn’t love Jimmy too; he did. He just would have questioned whether her feelings for Jimmy were stronger than her feelings for him. 

Things had changed though. She and Kid were back on an even ground with one another and Kid’s friendship with Jimmy seemed to be on one as well. Kid was really trying to show her that her feelings mattered to him, something he hadn’t been so good about in the past. 

Lou glanced back at the opening to t he cave, to see if Wise Crow or Stone Thrower was watching, before she quickly kissed Kid. 

“What was that for?” Kid grinned at her, then added, “Not that I’m complaining.” 

“For keeping your word about trying.” Lou said softly. “It means a lot.” 

“I meant very word I said Lou.” Kid murmured. “I want us to be together, but I know you aren’t ready yet. I’m going to prove to you that I can be the man you need me to be.” 

Lou started to answer when Stone Thrower joined them. 

“Wise Crow wants us to build a litter to carry your friend on.” Stone Thrower said. 

“I’ll help you collect wood.” Kid volunteered. He looked at Lou.” You can help us or go sit with Jimmy.” 

“I’ll go sit with Jimmy.” Lou headed for the cave entrance while Kid followed Stone Thrower over the boulders to the flatter land beneath the cave, where they started their search for wood to make the litter. 

Lou smiled at Wise Crow as he placed a wet cloth on Jimmy’s forehead. She moved around the elder Kiowa, until she reached Jimmy’s other side, and settled on the hard ground with her back against the rock wall of the cave. She slipped her hand over Jimmy’s and held it, not caring if Wise Crow saw it or not. 

Even though Jimmy was still unconscious, she wanted him to know she was close. She watched as Wise Crow tended to her friend as he slept. The older man replaced the cool cloth on Jimmy’s forehead often, continued chanting a prayer over him, and occasionally checked his wound to make sure his handiwork held. 

After about an hour, Kid and Stone Thrower entered the cave. As Stone Thrower conversed with Wise Crow in their native tongue, Kid crouched down beside Jimmy. 

“How’s he doing?” Kid asked Lou. 

“Don’t know.” Lou replied. “Wise Crow doesn’t seem overly concerned, so I guess Jimmy’s doing as well as he expected. Did you get enough wood to make a litter?” 

“Yes. It’s built and waiting outside for whenever we need to use it.” Kid told her. 

“When is that going to be?” Lou asked. 

“I don’t know.” Kid said.

“We rest here tonight.” Wise Crow told them both. “We move friend tomorrow.” 

“Aright.” Kid said. “I’ll get our bedrolls. We can sleep here beside Jimmy.”

Lou nodded. 

Soon he was back with their bedrolls. Lou stood up and took her bedroll from Kid, lying it out beside the unconscious Jimmy. Kid spread his out next to hers and they both made themselves comfortable. Once she was settled, Lou slipped her hand back over Jimmy’s and felt Kid take her other hand in his. She turned her head to look at him and felt him give her hand a gentle squeeze. She returned the squeeze and saw Kid’s lips curve into a smile in the darkening cave. Him smiling at her was the last things he remembered before she fell into an exhausted sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Morning came all too soon. Lou stretched and yawned, awakening before anyone else. She carefully extricated herself from between Jimmy and Kid’s bodies, Kid having rolled closer in his sleep, while Jimmy lay in pretty much the same position he had been in before they went to sleep. 

She felt panic flood over her, thinking the worse, and positioned shaking fingers just under Hickok’s nose, and over his mouth. She was relieved when she felt a tuft of air hit them. Jimmy was alive, but sleeping really hard. 

She rose carefully to her feet, stepping over Jimmy’s legs and exiting the cave. She went in search of a secluded area where she could relieve her bladder. When she returned to the cave, she used a little water and the snippet of soap out of her saddlebag to wash her hands and some of the grime from her face and neck. 

Then she returned to Jimmy’s side and saw to her relief that his eyes were now open. She crouched down beside him. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sore, but alive.” Jimmy licked his dry lips. 

“You must be thirsty.” Lou rose to her feet and retrieved Hickok’s canteen from his saddlebag. 

She hurried back to Jimmy’s side. Lou uncorked it and held it to her friend’s lips so he could drink. Jimmy swallowed some and then proceeded to cough. Alarmed, Lou hastily corked the canteen and watched him anxiously. Gradually the coughing ceased and Jimmy let out a relieved moan. 

“Are you all right?” Lou asked him. 

“I’ve been better.” Jimmy quipped. 

“You awake?” Wise Crow asked as he came to stand beside Lou. “How feel?” 

“Sore.” Jimmy told the older Kiowa. 

“Good. Mean alive.” Wise Crow moved away for a moment, then returned with a cup filled with the bitter liquid he had made Jimmy drink before working on him the night before. “Drink.” 

Jimmy turned his nose up at the idea of ingesting more of the foul tasting liquid, but under Wise Crow’s stern look and Lou’s glare, he obligingly drank some. 

“Ugh, gawd that’s awful!” Jimmy made such a funny face that Lou started giggling. 

She quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter, but it slipped out past her fingers. Jimmy tried to glare at her, but couldn’t. It did him good to see a light back in her eyes after seeing her so worried over him the past couple of days. 

“What’s so funny?” Kid yawned sleepily, as he sat up on the other side of Jimmy. 

“Nothing…” Lou gasped out, trying to get control of herself. 

Kid eyed her worriedly, wondering if all the excitement of the last few days had been too much for her. He looked down at Jimmy and saw his friend eyeing Lou with a mixture of worry and amusement. 

Noticing their looks, Lou worked harder to gain control of her laughter. “I’m so sorry jimmy. You made such a face when you drank what Wise Crow gave you, it just set me off.”  
“It’s alright Lou.Rather have you smiling that crying.” Jimmy told her. 

Wise Crow had stepped away while the three riders were talking, but returned to Jimmy’s side right then. “We go soon. You ride on litter.” 

“Okay.” Jimmy dreaded the idea of being tossed about on a litter, but he knew they couldn’t stay where they were. 

As soon as they got him settled somewhere, Kid and Lou needed to go after the men who had robbed them and shot him. They needed to get those important Army papers back and turned into the Army. 

Kid and Lou rolled up their bedrolls, and tied them to their saddles. Next they prepared their horses for riding, and then Kid helped Stone Thrower bring the litter in so they could put Jimmy on it. 

Then Kid and Stone Thrower carefully carried Jimmy out of the cave and over the boulders to the flat land below. Then Kid rigged the litter up for Katie to pull before he mounted her. Once he was situated on his paint’s back, and Lou held tightly to Sundancer’s reins as she sat astride Lightning, they rode away from the cave with Stone Thrower and Wise Crow leading the way.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

“Where are we going?” Lou asked Kid as the two riders followed the two Kiowas. 

“They are taking us back to their land.” Kid explained. “It isn’t too far from here.” 

“Are you sure it’s safe to go there?” 

Lou kept her voice low not wanting to offend the two Kiowas after all they had done to help Jimmy. 

“I think we can trust them.” Kid told her. “After all they came with me to help Jimmy without hesitation.” 

“Are they the only ones who live on their land?” Lou glanced ahead of them to see that the two Kiowas were deep in conversation as well. 

“No. There are six adults altogether, including Stone Thrower and Wise Crow, and three little boys. They are all family.” Kid explained. 

“Are you thinking about leaving Jimmy in their care?” Lou shot a worried glance toward Katie’s rear where Jimmy was riding on the litter. 

“Yes, I am.” Kid admitted. “I don’t like it, but I don’t think we have much choice. Jimmy needs time to heal and we have to go after the men who robbed us.” 

“I know.” Lou was quiet for a minute.” “You going to ask Jimmy what he thinks or are we just going to leave once he’s settled.” 

“I won’t leave Jimmy alone with them unless he says it’s okay.” Kid promised. “It will be his decision on whether we leave him or not.” 

Kid’s words filled Lou with relief. She would feel much better leaving Jimmy with the Kiowas if he was the one who made the decision. 

They traveled for over an hour before they reached where Stone Thrower and Wise Crow lived. Lou took in the cozy cabin, the two tepees set in back of it, as well as the other buildings surrounding it. Lou thought it looked homey, and something she would like to have of her own someday. 

When they rode into the yard, the front door to the cabin opened and a white man came out onto the front porch holding a rifle. Spotting the two Kiowa men, he lowered his weapon. As they all dismounted, Wise Crow and Stone Thrower conversed with Jon, in their native tongue. 

Lou wasn’t sure about everything that was said, but she got that the two Kiowas were filling their friend in on Jimmy’s condition and that he might be staying with them. 

As Kid went to join them, Lou went to check on Jimmy. She found him blinking into the sun and stepped closer to block it so that he could see better. His forehead was sweaty and his eyes were bright with pain. 

“How you doing Jimmy?” she asked. 

“I’ve been better.” Hickok said. “Could I have some water.” 

“Sure.” Lou got her canteen. She held it while he took a long swallow of the tepid water. 

When he was done drinking, Lou poured some in her hand and used it to wet Jimmy’s head. Jimmy closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the coolness against his warm skin. Before recapping her canteen, Lou took a long drink as well. 

“How are you feeling Jimmy?” Kid joined Lou by the litter. 

“Like hell.” Jimmy admitted. 

“Wise Crow thinks you should stay here and rest so he can watch over you and sure you are healing right.” Kid told him. 

Jimmy closed his eyes and considered his words. He reopened them a couple of minutes later. “I suppose he’s right. I’m not fit for riding right now. We all know that. Just as well know that both of you need to go after the men and retrieve what they took from us.” 

“Are you sure Jimmy/” Lou asked him. “ I could stay with you.” 

“No, Lou.” Jimmy stopped her from continuing. “It’ll be safer for both of you to go instead of just Kid.” 

“Okay.” Lou said. 

Wise Crow joined them. “Make place for you in tepee. We move you now.” 

Jimmy nodded his head and readied himself to be moved. Kid took Katie by the reins and led her up the path after Wise Crow, with Lou following behind them. When they reached the tepee, she helped Kid lift Jimmy off it and into the tepee.

“Rest.” Wise Crow instructed once they had Jimmy settled on a pallet of furs. “We go eat now.” 

Jimmy nodded and closed his eyes. He was ready to relish lying still once again, after being jostled about during their trek from the cave. 

“We’ll come say goodbye to you before we leave.” Kid promised their injured friend. 

“Alright.” Jimmy murmured. 

Lou and Kid left the tepee with Wise Crow and followed the elder Kiowa to the cabin. Inside, Lou was introduced to Wise Crow and Stone Thrower’s family, before they were offered plates of food to eat. 

Neither Kid or Lou lingered over their meal, both eager to be on their way. Neither wanted to leave Jimmy behind, but they knew they had no choice. He was in no shape to ride and they had to try their best to retrieve the stolen Army papers from them and bring the men responsible to justice. They knew that the sooner they did that, the sooner they could return and Jimmy’s side.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Kid and Lou rode hard toward the direction where the fake soldiers had ambushed them, Both riders knew their hunt wasn’t going to be an easy one. A lot of time had passed since then, but both knew it couldn’t be helped. Taking care of Jimmy had, had to come first. 

“Where do you think they’re headed?” Lou asked Kid. 

“I don’t know.” Kid replied as they slowed their horses to a walk. “They could just be delivering the package to someone else or they could be interested in them, themselves. Whatever their reasoning for ambushing us and stealing the package, they have to have a camp or hideout somewhere. If we’re lucky, we’ll find it and them.” 

“We’re going to have to be careful though. There was what, six or seven of them in their group. That’s two to one odds against us.” Lou reminded him. 

“I know. We’ll have to play it by ear and do our best to handle the situation without too much bloodshed, especially ours.” 

Lou hoped that whatever plan they came up with ended with her and Kid coming out on top. Having Jimmy injured was bad enough. Watching Kid get shot or worse, wasn’t something Lou wanted to even think about. 

Kid’s thoughts were on Jimmy, and Lou too. He hadn’t liked leaving his injured friend behind, but he felt that Wise Crow and his family could be trusted. Jimmy was in good hands. 

As for Lou, he was glad to have her with him. She was a good rider and shooter. She wouldn’t flinch if things got dicey between them and the fake soldiers. He knew he could count on her to have his back, as he would have hers. Yet, at the same time, he hated the idea of taking her into the unknown. 

They reached the spot where the ambush had gone down, around noon. They spent a few moments going over the tracks of the men who had attacked them and figured out that there was definitely seven men altogether. Not good odds for them, but they would find some way to even them when the time arose. 

Kid led the way down the trail in the direction they knew the soldiers had taken. There were a couple of tiny settlements that weren’t much more than a shack or two, and then Coonville. Coonville wasn’t as big as some of the other towns he had been to as a rider, but it was large enough to have a store, a church, a hotel, and a couple of saloons. There was a good chance that the men they were after were holed up there. 

In the little settlement before they got to Coonville, they purchased a loaf of bread, hunk of cheese, chunk of ham, and a couple of apples from a farmer. 

“Let’s stop here and rest the horses.” Kid suggested when they reached the outskirts of Coonville. “We can eat and plan our next move.” 

“Alright.” Lou agreed as they reined in their horses near a flowing creek. 

They dismounted and ld their horses down the grassy bank to the creek so they could drink. 

Both Lou and Kid drank thirstily, and then filled their canteens. When they were finished drinking, they settled on the bank and feasted on the bread, cheese, ham, and apples.

‘So what’s our next move?” Lou said as she chewed industriously on a bite of apple. 

“We ride into Coonville and look around. See if we spot any of the men. “ Kid explained to her. 

“And then?” Lou prodded. 

“Then we reclaim the Army package and have the men arrested.” Kid took a bite of his own apple. 

“I wish I could believe that it was going to be that easy.” Lou tossed the core of her apple onto the grassy bank. 

“Nothing we ever do is easy.” Kid grinned at her. 

Lou chuckled wryly. “True. I just want to get back to Jimmy as soon as we can.” 

“I know. Me too.” 

They finished eating and were soon on their way again to Coonville.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The first thing Kid and Lou did was rent rooms at the hotel when they reached Coonville. They didn’t know how long they would be in Coonville, but they did know they would at east be spending the night. 

The next think they did was board their horses at the livery. Katie and Lightning needed the rest just as much as they did. Once their horses were taken care of, they took a stroll around the growing settlement. 

Both kept their eyes open for any signs of the men who had robbed them and shot Jimmy. Kid and Lou was surprised when they spotted a marshal’s sign hanging outside a small building beside the store. 

“We should check with the Marshal and see if he’s seen any new people ride into town.” Kid suggested. 

“You mean besides us?” Lou quipped. 

Kid chuckled. “Yes.” 

Lou led the way into the marshal’s office. Both riders were surprised to see Whitey Jones, an ex-Texas Ranger, and friend of Teaspoon’s. 

“Kid and Lou!” Whitey exclaimed, rising from behind his desk, and moving to shake hands with them. “What are you doing in Coonville?” 

Kid quickly explained what had brought them to Coonville. 

“We’ve been getting new folk in town pretty regularly lately. Usually in families, but every now and then a straggler will show up as well. However, I did see a group of hard looking men ride in at sundown last night. Haven’t seen hide nor hair of them since.” 

Kid and Lou exchanged excited glances. The group had to be the men they were after. With any luck some of them were still in Coonville. 

“Lou and I are going to hit the saloons and see if we run into any of the men.” Kid told Whitey. 

“You boys behave yourselves.” Whitey stated looking from Kid to Lou. “I know it’s important for you to get these guys for what they’ve done, but I don’t want you shooting up my town.” 

“We’ll only shoot to defend ourselves.” Lou promised him. 

“Guess I can’t expect more than that.” Whitey said. “Teaspoon trusts the lot of you, so I’m going to trust you to do the right thing. You see any of the men, you come get me. We’ll corral them together.” 

Kid nodded, and then he and Lou left the jail.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Kid and Lou didn’t talk as they crossed the dusty dirt road and headed toward the closest saloon, simply called ‘Tavern’. Both were mentally preparing themselves for the confrontation to come. Neither wanted it to come blood shed, especially their own. 

Kid chose to believe that whatever happened inside the saloon, he and Lou would come out of it unharmed. He couldn’t allow himself to believe differently or else he might do something foolish to protect Lou, and possibly get them both killed. 

Lou’s thoughts were torn between worrying how Jimmy was doing, and whether she and Kid were going to come out of this impending fight in one piece. She had confidence in both her and Kid’s shooting abilities, but they were outnumbered, and in a town where they knew no one except the Marshal. 

At last the two of them reached the saloon. They climbed the rough steps together, and paused outside of the batwing doors. Kid and Lou locked eyes, each drawing strength from the other, before they stepped through the doors. 

It took their eyes a few moments to adjust to the dim, smoky interior. The bar stretched out along the left side of the room, a large gilded mirror hung on the wall above it, and wooden stools were placed sporadically along it. Two of those stools were occupied by men who were more than just a little drunk; one looked about ready to keel over onto the floor, while the other was already passed out, his head resting upon the bar top. A large man with a balding head was behind the bar, drying shot glasses with a towel. 

To their right was a small stage upon which a black piano sat. An older man with salt and pepper hair, dressed in a black vest, black pants,and boots was playing a melody neither Kid or Lou recognized. At the back of the saloon, a narrow staircase wound its way along the wall to the second floor, where the establishment’s rooms for rent, were located.

In the center of the room were eight round tables. Only five of the eight, had people sitting at them. Three old men in faded overalls and flannel shirts sat sipping mugs of beer and discussing fails and successes of their crops. 

As their eyes skimmed carefully over the faces of the men seated around the other tables, Kid caught sudden movement at the last table, located to the back of the bar. He had a moment to register the action as a gun clearing a hidden holster and taking aim at him and Lou, before he was shoving her toward the floor. He threw himself down after her, effectively removing themselves as targets as gunfire rang out. 

Lou, taken momentarily unaware by Kid’s action, recovered quickly, and drew her gun and began firing back at their assailants. Kid quickly flipped over the nearest table, providing them with some cover from flying bullets, before he drew his own weapon, and began firing as well. 

Alarmed exclamations and assorted thumps and bumps filled the air along with the report of gunfire, as the other patrons in the saloon scrambled to retreat to safety. Kid and Lou spent more time ducking behind their makeshift cover than actually firing their weapons. 

Lou ducked her head around the corner of the table, trying to line up a shot, only to quickly pull it back, in order to avoid getting it. “They’re fanning out!”

“I know!” Kid barked back, frustration, laced with an edge of guilt for getting Lou into the mess they were in, arc through him. 

He shook his head, clearing his unwanted thoughts, and popped up on one knee, exposing himself long enough to fire four rapid shots, at one of the fake soldiers as he attempted to move closer to their location. He watched with grim satisfaction as one his bullets struck the man in the center of his chest, and he slumped immediately to the floor. 

As he ducked down behind the table, he heard another man cry out and knew that one of Lou’s bullets had found its mark.

*Two down, three to go!*

Kid liked that the odds against him and Lou were lessening. Along as none of the locals decided to jump into the fight on the side of the outlaws, there was more than just a good chance he and Lou would come out of the gunfight unscathed. 

Boots thundering up the steps and onto the porch outside, at Kid swinging his attention that way to cover his and Lou’s backs. A moment later he saw the doors swing inward and he had a moment to recognize a crouched Whitey entering, before he was turning his attention toward their assailants. 

“I thought I told you boys not to be shooting up my town!” Whitey hissed as he took cover behind another table next to the riders. 

“We didn’t start it!” Kid yelled back, “but we’re sure and the hell going to end it!” 

“Damn straight!” Whitey muttered as he joined the gunfight. 

The remaining three outlaws, realizing that the odds of winning the gunfight were no longer in their favor, made a bold, startling move forward.With grim faces and guns blazing, they fired for all they worth at the two riders and the marshal, deciding to die by their own terms, instead by a noose around their necks. Kid, Lou, and Whitey obliged them. 

Slowly Kid, Lou, and Whitey rose from behind their shot up tables and glanced warily around the room, making sure that no one else in the saloon posed any threat to them. 

“Clyde, and whoever else was in here before the ruckus started, come on out now. The gunfight is over.” Whitey called out. 

One by one, the bar owner, the piano man, and the other patrons, came out of their hiding places. 

“Look at my bar!” Clyde exclaimed, glancing around at the shot up tables and bullet laden walls. “Who’s going to pay for this damage!” 

“The dead men are!” Whitey told him calmly.

To Kid and Lou he said, “I expect you’re going to want to look in their rooms for whatever it was they stole?” 

“Yes.” Lou and Kid said together. 

“Clyde, send someone over to Messers and tell him he has some bodies that need tending too. I’m going upstairs with these boys to help them find what the dead men stole from them.” Whitey said, gesturing to Kid and Lou to precede him toward the stairs. 

 

Finding the Army package was a little easier than either Kid or Lou expected. The package was stuffed inside a burlap bag and placed under the mattress in the second room they searched. It was also evident to them that the package hadn’t been opened, and that puzzled them. 

“After everything they did to obtain it, I don’t understand why they didn’t open it?” Lou commented. 

“Maybe they didn’t steal it for themselves, but for someone else?” Kid suggested. “And if so, they probably were worried they wouldn’t get paid if they tampered with its contents.”

“Guess we won’t know for sure.” Lou said. “But then it doesn’t really matter. It’s not our job to know what it is that we carry; our job is to make sure it gets safely delivered to its rightful owner. In this case, the Army.” 

Kid turned to Whitey, who was listening to their conversation. “We hate to leave you with this mess to clean up, but we’ve really got to head out.” 

Though she was tired, Lou agreed. Now that they had found what they were looking for, they needed to get back to Jimmy. The sooner he was able to ride, the sooner they could complete their ride by delivering the package to Ft. Kearney, and head home to Rock Creek. 

“Go on. “ Whitey told them. “I know that whatever is in that package is important. Tell Teaspoon I said hello.” 

“We will.” Kid promised before he and Lou hurried out of the saloon.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

“I should have asked if you were up for riding tonight.” Kid said as he and Lou exited the hotel, and headed toward the livery to reclaim their horses. 

After leaving the saloon, they had gone to the hotel to get their saddlebags and get their money back for the rooms they had rented. 

“I am tired.” Lou admitted as they walked, “But I’m just as anxious as you are to return to the O’Brian place, and see how Jimmy is doing.” 

“I’m beat too, “ Kid said as they entered the livery and started prepping their horses for riding. “We can camp somewhere between here and the O’Brian place tonight, and then continue on tomorrow morning.” 

“Alright.” 

Once they had Katie and Lightning saddled, Kid and Lou mounted their horses, and then kneed them into motion. 

They rode for several hours before they both had ridden as far as they could. Wearily Lou climbed off Lightning’s back, stumbling sleepily until she felt Kid’s arms wrap around her. He led her over to a fallen log, near a small stream.

“Sit!” He told her. “I’ll tend to the horses and grab our bedrolls.”

Lou nodded, rubbing her hands over her face, trying to stay awake, but was finding it harder to keep her eyes open. 

Kid made quick work of tethering their horses’ reins to a nearby tree, giving Lightning and Katie enough room to drink from the stream, and forage around for wild grass and other edible plants they could eat. He lay out their bedrolls close together, and then helped Lou onto hers. He stretched out beside her, and barely a moment passed before Lou rolled over and placed her head on his shoulder. 

Kid smiled wearily, and then let sleep claim him as well. 

 

Both riders arose early, taking only moments to wash up at stream, before they mounted their rested horses, and were on their way again. The sun had only been up an hour when they finally reached the O’Brian property. As they rode into the yard, Stone Thrower and Jon came out of the cabin. Both men greeted the two riders as they reined in their horses and dismounted. 

“Jimmy, how is he?” Lou asked the men anxiously. 

“He is well.” Stone Thrower said. “Wise Crow tends to him now.” 

“That’s good.” Lou exclaimed with relief, and without waiting further, she hurried up the path toward the tepee where they had left Jimmy resting the day before. 

“Did you find the men who harmed your friend?” Jon asked Kid. 

“Yes.” Kid said. “We were able to retrieve the package they stole from us.” 

“That is good.” Jon replied. “Are you hungry? Snow Deer, Shy Elk,and Shining Star make food. We will all eat.”   
“We will eat with you, but first I want to see Jimmy.” Kid told him. 

“Go and see your friend, then come eat.” Stone Thrower said. 

Kid nodded before he started up the path that Lou had taken only a few moments earlier.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

“Wound look good.” Wise Crow told Jimmy as he applied fresh salve to the younger man’s wounded shoulder. “ No red. No heat. Good.” 

“It sure doesn’t feel good yet.” Jimmy said through gritted teeth. 

The older Kiowa’s administrations to the raw and tender, but healing flesh was sending spikes of pain racing down his arm and across his torso. He would be glad when Wise Crow was finished tending to his shoulder, and left him alone to get more rest. 

His mind wandered onto Kid and Lou, wondering if they had caught with the men who had ambushed them, and if they were all right. Both of his friends were quite capable with their guns, but they weren’t as good as him. He hated that they had had to ride off without them to confront the men who had shot him and took the Army package. He silently wished them success in catching up to the men, and prayed that neither got her. 

“Drink.” 

Wise Crow held out a steaming mug to Jimmy. 

Hickok frowned. He knew what the cup held and didn’t want to take it. All during the night that had passed, Wise Crow had alternately given him sips of water and Willow Bark tea. He knew without a doubt that the Willow Bark Tea was helping him to ease the pain he was feeling, and to keep an infection away, but it didn’t mean he liked drinking it. 

In fact, he hated drinking the vile tasting concoction. It tasted like a mixture of horse piss and cow manure, and smelled even worse. 

“Drink.” 

Wise Crow repeated his order. Jimmy glared at him, then sighed. The Kiowa would stand there indefinitely until he drank the vile concoction. He held up his hand and Wise Crow passed the mug to him. His nose wrinkled up as the noxious fumes assaulted his nostrils and he eyed it stonily for a moment, before he reluctantly brought it to his lips, and cautiously sipped it. 

“Gah!” 

It took all he had not to spit the vile stuff out. He would never get used to how awful it tasted, no matter how many times he drank it. 

“Drink more.” 

Wise Crow was not intimidated by the glare he shot him as he did what the older man insisted. It took three more sips of the bitter liquid before Wise Crow was satisfied that he had drank enough of it, and Jimmy was relieved.

He had just handed the mug back to Wise Crow, and had managed to straighten himself into a half sitting, half lying position when he heard someone approaching the tepee he was in. He had half a second to wonder who it was, before Lou popped into view. 

“Jimmy!” 

Hickok smiled at her glad cry. She was a sight for sore eyes.”Lou.”

Lou said a quick ‘hello’ to Wise Crow, before she knelt down beside Jimmy. “How are you feeling?” 

“I feel great..” Jimmy assured her. 

“You are a rotten liar Jimmy Hickok.” Lou told him. 

Jimmy chuckled. “Honestly, I feel like hell, but better than I did yesterday.” 

“That’s a better answer.” Lou grinned back at him. 

“Where’s Kid?” Jimmy asked her. 

‘Talking to Jon and Stone Thrower.” Lou said. “He’ll be up here to see you in a couple of minutes.” 

“Did you find the men that did this?” Jimmy queried. “Did you get the Army package back?” 

“Yes and yes.” Lou was just about to fill him in on what happened after she and Kid had left the day before, when Kid arrived at the tepee and joined them.

“Wise Crow.” Kid greeted the older man as he entered the tepee. 

“Kid.” 

“Jon asked me to tell you that your womenfolk have food ready.” Kid told the older man. 

“I go now. Come eat too?” Wise Crow said.   
“We will as soon as we’re done talking to Jimmy.” Kid promised. 

Wise Crow left the trio of riders alone to talk.

“You are looking better.” Kid commented as he settled on the ground beside Lou. 

“I feel a little better.” Jimmy admitted. “Still really sore, but Wise Crow says there’s no sign of infection though.” 

“That’s good news.” Lou said. 

 

“Enough about me.” Jimmy continued. “Lou was just about to tell me what happened when you found the outlaws.” 

Together Kid and Lou filled their injured friend on everything that had happened after they had left him the day before.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Three days passed before Wise Crow deemed Jimmy was healed enough to ride again. Hickok was still sore, but the pain was more tolerable now. Wise Crow gave him a small deerskin pouch with leaves and stems of Willow Bark in it. He gave him careful instructions about how to brew it, and insisted that he continued to drink it for the next couple of days. 

Reluctantly, Jimmy promised that he would do as he directed. He knew that the older Kiowa had saved his life and he was grateful for that. Shy Elk presented Lou with some biscuits and pieces of ham for the riders to take with them. 

Lou thanked her and tucked the food into her saddlebags before she mounted Lightning. With a worried look, Lou watched as Jimmy slowly eased himself onto Sundancer’s back. She resisted the urge to suggest that they wait another day before leaving the O’Brian homestead. 

“Let’s go.” Hickok said, noticing her eyes upon him. 

Without waiting for a response from either Kid or Lou, Jimmy kneed Sunshine into a gallop. Kid and Lou shared a quick glance, before they set their own horses into motion after Hickok. 

By noon, when they stopped to rest the horses and eat the food Shy Elk had given them, Jimmy’s shoulder was on fire. Every jostle of the saddle had jarred his injured shoulder and sent agonizing pain slicing through his torso. When he slid unsteadily out of Sundancer’s saddle, Kid and Lou were there to catch him. 

When he didn’t argue with them that he was fine or try to shrug out of their hold on them, Kid and Lou exchanged worried looks.They knew without his saying that Hickok was in a world of hurt. 

“Sit down here Jimmy.” Kid suggested, guiding him over to a grassy area, as Lou began collecting wood to start a fire so they could boil some of the Willow Bark leaves so their injured friend could drink some tea from it. 

“Alright.” 

Kid helped Jimmy ease into a sitting position, with his back against the trunk of a tree. Then he went to help Lou with getting the fire started. They worked together in worried silence until they had a fire going. Lou poured water from her canteen into her tin cup, added some of the leaves, and placed it into the fire to heat. 

Lou took out the food Shy Elk had given to her and gave Kid a biscuit with some ham.She made up another biscuit and held it out to Jimmy to take. Hickok waved it away. 

“No thanks Lou, I’m not hungry.” Jimmy told her softly. 

“You need to eat something to keep your strength up.” Lou protested. 

“I know…just not right now.” Jimmy said. 

Lou started to argue, but Kid gave his head a slight shake, indicating she should leave it alone for now.Reluctantly, Lou did as Kid suggested, and instead ate the biscuit and ham she had originally offered Jimmy. 

Kid was done eating before Lou, so he set about removing the Willow Bark leaves from the cup they had boiled them in, and poured a portion of the strong liquid into his tin cup and wordlessly brought it over to Jimmy. 

Without a word, Jimmy took the cup from Kid. More worried looks were exchanged between Lou and Kid over Jimmy’s head. Hickok forced himself to drink the awful tasting tea, knowing that it would soon alleviate the pain he was experiencing. 

The trio of riders waited another thirty minutes or so after they knew the tea had worked its magic on Jimmy, before they continued on their way to Ft.Kearney,where they were to deliver the Army package. 

After several more hours of riding, the three riders camped out under the stars. Jimmy was never so happy to see hard ground. He willingly settled on a stump while Kid and Lou tended to their horses, made another fire, brewed more tea for him to drink, and laid out their bedrolls. He dutifully drank down the tea and lowered his aching body onto his bedroll and willed sleep to claim him. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

By mid-afternoon the next day, they arrived in Ft. Kearney. They went immediately to the Army commander’s office and handed over the package to Lieutenant Deavers.When he questioned them about their delay in delivering the package, the trio filled him in on everything that had happened. 

Thanking them for everything they had done to make sure that the valuable package was delivered safely, Lieutenant Deavers offered to not only buy them supper, but put them up for the night in a hotel. Knowing that Jimmy really needed the rest, and he and Lou could use a good night’s sleep as well, Kid accepted the kind offer for all three of them. 

Once they had their horses taken care of, the riders headed for the hotel. After getting their rooms, Kid and Lou deposited a weary Hickok into his room, offering to bring him up some nourishment when they were finished eating. 

As they were seated at a table in the hotel restaurant, Lou handed the serving girl the bag of Willow Bark leaves and asked her to brew some into a tea for their injured friend. The serving girl assured Lou that it was no trouble to do as the female rider suggested, she took down their orders, and disappeared into the kitchen. 

“I’ll sure be glad to get back to Rock Creek.” Lou commented as they waited for their food to arrive.

“Me too.” Kid agreed. “I’m sure Teaspoon and the others are wondering what happened to us.” 

“Rachel’s probably worried, and trying to act like she’s not.” Lou predicted. 

“Probably.” 

Kid smiled at the waitress as she brought them their food. His stomach gave a happy roll as he stared down at his plate of meatloaf, corn on the cob, and mashed potatoes.The food not only smelled delicious, but tasted that way too. He shoveled food into his mouth as fast as he could, his hungry stomach crying out for more food to fill it. 

Lou, likewise,was enjoying her meal of beef stew and cornbread. She thought it was wonderful,and could possibly be the best stew she ever had, including Rachel’s. 

When they were through eating, Kid and Lou headed back up to their rooms. Lou carried a tray which held a teapot filled with Willow Bark Tea, and a cup. Kid carried a large bowl of chicken broth and a spoon. When the cook had heard there was a sick guest, she had set to work making the broth;or so that was what their waitress had told them when she brought the broth to the table along with the tea. 

Kid used his free hand to knock on Jimmy’s door. There was no answer. He knocked a second time, and when there was still no answer, he opened the door, and held it open for Lou. 

Jimmy was sound asleep atop the bed with his coat, gunbelt, and boots still on. Lou set the tray on top of the dresser, and took the bowl of chicken broth and spoon from Kid, and placed it on the tray. Cautiously the two riders approached their injured friend. 

Hickok was usually a light sleeper, given his reputation as a gunfighter, but not tonight. Still, giving him a start was not a good idea. He was known to shoot first and ask questions later. 

“I hate to wake him.” Lou commented softly as they stared down at their sleeping friend. “He looks like he’s sleeping pretty good.” 

“Me too. But he needs to eat something and drink some of the Willow Bark Tea.” Kid said. 

“I know.” Lou sighed. Then she reached out and gave Jimmy’s uninjured shoulder a gentle shake. 

Jimmy made a sound between a murmur and a moan, then fell silent. 

Lou gave his shoulder another shake, speaking softly to him, “Jimmy wake up.” 

Jimmy’s eyes fluttered open long enough to look at them, before his eyes closed and he muttered, “Go away Lou, I’m sleeping.” 

Kid and Lou both chuckled, amused by his comment. 

“You can go back to sleep in a few minutes.” Kid told him. “Right now you need to eat some of this hot chicken broth we brought you.” 

Jimmy’s eyes popped open again. He glared up at them for a moment, before sleepily saying, “I am a little hungry.” 

While Kid helped Jimmy shift into an upright position, Lou pulled the solitary chair closer to the bed, and retrieved the bowl of chicken broth and the spoon. She sat down in the chair and waited until Jimmy was situated before holding out a spoonful of broth to him. 

“I can feed myself Lou.” He grumbled. 

“Normally, yes, but not right now, so open wide, and stop complaining.” Lou told him. 

Jimmy opened his mouth to protest, and Lou hastily stuck the spoonful of broth into it, before he could. Hickok made a combination hissing/choking sound as he swallowed the hot liquid. 

“I’ve already been shot Lou, you trying to kill me too?” He growled out when he could speak again. 

“No.” Lou dipped the spoon back into the hold and held it out toward him again. 

“I’d just do what she says Jimmy. You know you can’t out stubborn Lou.” Kid told Hickok. 

“Fine.” Jimmy blew softly on the spoonful of broth, before taking it into his mouth. 

With some reluctance, Jimmy finished all of the soup, and most of a cup of Willow Bark tea, to both Kid and Lou’s approving eyes. 

Lou left to take the dishes back down to the restaurant, while Kid helped Jimmy stripped down to his long underwear so that he could sleep more easily during the night, and then left Hickok’s room. 

He paused momentarily outside Lou’s room, nestled between his and Jimmy’s, but didn’t knock. He would miss having her sleep next to him, but he didn’t want to push things between them. They were moving in the right direction at last, and he didn’t want to ruin it. 

So he moved onto his own room without knocking on Lou’s door. Surprise filled him when he stepped into the room and found Lou laying on his bed waiting for him. She was dressed for bed in her own long underwear. 

“I’m still not ready to ‘ride double’ with you yet, Kid,” Lou said slowly, “but I got to thinking about how nice it’s been to sleep beside you these past couple of nights, and hated the idea of sleeping alone tonight.” 

“I wasn’t liking the idea much either.” Kid admitted as he closed the door behind him. “I’m willing to go as slow or fast as you want Lou. Things are going good between us and I don’t want to do anything to mess that up.” 

“I know. “Lou assured him. “I feel the same way.” 

Kid stripped out of his clothes, under Lou’s watchful eyes. Clad in just his long john bottoms, he washed up at the basin in the corner, before climbing under the covers with Lou. A bit of wrestling around ensued, accompanied by a soft laughter from both of them, until they had settled into a comfortable sleeping positions. 

“Night Lou.” 

“Night Kid.”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

“I’m worried Teaspoon.” Rachel told the older man. “Lou,Kid, and Jimmy should have been back by now.” 

“I know.” Teaspoon paused in his whittling to glance out at the horizon, wondering what could be keeping the trio. 

Riding for the Pony Express was not an easy job. Riders had to be master horsemen and shooters, and be able to handle themselves in all kinds of situations. He had trained his boys and Lou well, and was confident in their ability to defend themselves and each other, but he still hated knowing that he had to send them into dangerous situations. 

Though all three riders had volunteered to take this special run for the Army, it didn’t lessen the weight it carried. If anything happened to them…no, he wouldn’t, couldn’t think that way. Lou, Kid, and Jimmy would come home to them, and that was that. 

“They’ll be back soon.” He said reassuringly to Rachel, before returning to his whittling. 

Rachel’s worry lessened a little at Teaspoon’s words, but until she set eyes on the missing trio of riders herself, she wouldn’t stop worrying…or praying. 

 

On the outskirts of Rock Creek…

Jimmy’s head hurt, his injured shoulder was on fire, his whole torso hurt, and he was bone tired, but he wasn’t about to stop now when they were so close to reaching the station. He wanted nothing more to just flop onto his bunk and let Rachel nurse him back to health. 

“Sure going to be good to be home.” He told Kid and Lou. 

“Sure is.” Kid agreed. 

Lou agreed, eyeing Jimmy worriedly. He didn’t look too good. His face was flushed, he was perspiring profusely, and when they locked eyes momentarily, she could see that Hickok’s gray eyes were filled with pain. 

She had wanted to stop about an hour earlier, to let Jimmy rest, but he wouldn’t have any of it. He was determined for them to arrive back at the station before nightfall. She had reluctantly agreed, anxious as they all were to get back to the station, but she hoped that in pushing so hard to get back to Rock Creek, that they hadn’t set Jimmy’s recovery back a few days. 

“I best get started on supper.” Rachel said, rising from her chair on the porch of the bunkhouse. 

As she turned to go inside, something on the horizon caught her eye. She turned to look more fully in that direction and felt relief flood over as she recognized the Kid leading the way into yard. Lou and Jimmy was close on his heels. 

“I told you they were all right.”Teaspoon said, setting down the knife and piece of wood he had been whittling, and stepped off the porch to go welcome the trio of riders home as they reined in their mounts outside of the barn. 

 

”Yes you did.” Rachel smiled as she followed after him. 

Relief turned to concern in both the stationmaster and housekeeper as they watched Kid and Lou hastily dismount, then move immediately to assist a sickly Jimmy off Sundancer’s back. 

“What happened to Jimmy?” Teaspoon demanded as he and Rachel hastened their steps to join the trio of riders outside the barn. 

“I got shot.” Jimmy told him, grimacing in pain.

“How?” Rachel gasped. 

“We’ll explain everything that’s happened since we left the station,” Kid promised, “But first we need to get Jimmy inside so he can lay down.” 

“Kid and Lou take him to my house. I’ll put him in my spare bedroom.” Rachel said. “That way I can tend to him and he can get the rest he needs to recover.” 

“That alright with you Jimmy?” Lou asked their injured friend. 

“I don’t care where you put me as long as I can late down.” Jimmy replied. 

Kid and Lou assisted Jimmy as they followed after Rachel toward her small house. It was slow going, but eventually they made it inside, and helped settle Jimmy on the bed in Rachel’s spare room. 

“Stay and help Rachel, and I’ll go carry our gear in.” Kid told Lou. 

“Don’t forget to bring the bag of Willow Bark tea over here so we can brew more up to give Jimmy.” Lou replied.   
“Alright.” 

Rachel and Lou worked together to strip Jimmy of his coat, gunbelt, boots, and outer clothing. Once he was down to his long underwear, they helped him lay down onto the bed. The housekeeper fretted over Jimmy, filling a basin with cool water, and gave Lou the task of using it to cool off Hickok’s face and neck. 

She met Kid coming into the house again, carrying a small burlap bag. “What’s in that?” 

“Willow Bark leaves. We’ve been brewing it into a tea and giving it to Jimmy to drink. It’s help with the pain and keeping an infection from starting.” Kid explained to her. 

“Where did you get it?” Rachel asked as she moved around her small kitchen filling a teapot with water and setting it onto her stove to heat up. 

“From a Kiowa holy man called Wise Crow. He’s the one you pulled the bullet out of Jimmy’s shoulder and tended to him afterwards.” Kid told her. 

“Kiowa, huh?” Teaspoon said as he entered the kitchen and joined them. “Hope you made sure he knew how much his help was appreciated. “ 

“We did.” Kid assured him. 

“You ready to tell us what happened?” Teaspoon asked. 

“As soon as we’re done tending to Jimmy, we’ll tell you everything.” Kid promised again, taking the mug of brewed Willow Bark tea out of Rachel’s hand and carrying it into the spare room. 

He helped Jimmy into an upright position, as Lou helped Hickok drink some of the Willow Bark tea. He was so exhausted and filled with pain, that he didn’t even protest drinking any of the vile stuff. 

Once they were finished with Jimmy, Kid and Lou both joined Rachel and Teaspoon in the small kitchen.Together the two riders filled the housekeeper and stationmaster in on the ambush, Jimmy getting shot, the aide Wise Crow and his family had given them, finding out Whitey Jones was the Marshal of Coonville, their heated confrontation with the outlaws, retrieving the Army package, and delivering it finally to Ft. Kearney. 

“Sounds like the three of you had one hell of a ride.” Teaspoon commented when Kid and Lou were finished with their explanation. 

“ That about sums it up alright.” Kid agreed. 

Lou wearily agreed, reaching out under the table to take Kid’s hand. They had come through another dangerous situation together, and instead of it tearing them apart, it had brought them closer together. Even more than that, Jimmy was going to be alright. He had a way to go before he was fully recovered from getting shot, but he was alive. 

Best of all, the friendship between them was even more cemented than ever. 

 

The End.


End file.
